Kikuichimonji
The Kikuichimonji (菊一文字 Kikūhitomoji) is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, usually taking the appearance of a katana. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Kikuichimonji is a sword for the Thief and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA remake, Kraken of the Four Fiends and Rubicante in the Hellfire Chasm both drop the Kikuichimonji when defeated. It provides 35 Attack, 25 Accuracy, 30 Critical, and +5 Strength. Final Fantasy III The Kikuichimonji is a dark sword used by the Dark Knight and the Ninja. Like all dark swords, it is super-effective against dividing enemies. The player can get it as a reward for defeating the Shinobi enemy in Falgabard's waterfall, while another can be found in the Cave of Shadows. It provides 115 Attack. Final Fantasy IV The Kikuichimonji, also known as the Kikuichimoji, is a katana used by Edge. It is the strongest katana that Edge can buy, with the Murasame and Masamune (as well as the Sasuke's Blade and Mutsonokami in the GBA version) being stronger. One can be found in the Sylph's Home in the Nintendo DS version, while one can be found in the Feymarch. It provides 50 Attack and 40 Accuracy. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kiku-ichimonji is a weapon for all of the ninjas, and provides 40 Attack and Accuracy, as well as +5 Strength. It is found in Eblan Cave during the final Chapter. Final Fantasy V The Kikuichimonji is a high-level katana. It may be bought in the Phantom Village or Great Sea Trench for 14,800 gil or stolen from Ninja. It provides 84 Attack and 87 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for a critical. Final Fantasy VI The Kiku-ichimonji, also known as Forged, is a low-level katana for Cyan, which can only be bought for 1,200 gil in Jidoor, Albrook, and Vector. It provides 81 Attack. Kiku-ichimonji is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy XI The Kikuichimoni appears a generic mid-level Great Katana for Samurai with no exceptional traits. Final Fantasy XII The Kiku-ichimonji is a katana-class weapon with an attack power of 70. It can be bought in Archades for 10,500 gil. It can be used after unlocking the Katana 3 license with 45 LP. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version Kiku-ichimonji can be used by the Mononofu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Kikuichimonji is available as a Draw Out skill for the Samurai, dealing impressive damage in a straight line from the user. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Kikuichimonji is a katana used by Assassins and Ninja. It teaches Nightmare and Metal Veil, respectively. It adds +40 to attack and 5 to Resistance. It can be bought in Cyril and Muscadet for 9,600 gil and in any other town for 10,800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The new Parivir Job class can use the Kikuichimonji, along with the recurring Assassin and Ninja Jobs. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dissidia Final Fantasy The Kiku-Ichimonji is a level 53 katana that boasts +37 Attack and increases EX intake rate by +2m. It can be traded for at the shop for 15,460 gil, Uchigatana, Wyvern Horn and Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Etymology Kiku-ichimonji are the collective name of Japanese swords made by thirteen swordsmiths in the thirteenth century. Gallery Category:Weapons